supernatural Halloween special    the fear
by sxycordy
Summary: Halloween special, what what happen if the the wiinchesters reality and that of a real life actor became blurred well they are all about to find out    this will be concluded on Monday it is my own twist on a recent supernatural ep of season six


_Supernatural ….the fear _

"_Oh my god! I love it" summer exclaimed as she cast her eyes around the pink and white nursery everything was perfect, even down to the cot in the corner, she walked over and slowly and traced her hand over it "this was mine" she beamed _

"_Yep just swished it up a little mended the cracks and it's as good as new" dean answered he stood by the door watching his newly pregnant daughter "happy birthday princess"_

_She turned round to him she felt like her hear was going to burst "oh….daddy" she ran over to him and slipped her arms around his neck "you did all this for me?"_

_He chuckled and nodded "with a little help from Dillon and Damian….not to mention Michael picked out the wind chime by the window and the dream catcher too he really does love you sum"_

_She nodded slowly "I know he does we have just been distant lately that's all I guess he had a lot on his mind with Mary and Tom…but this is just wow" she couldn't believe anyone knew about her pregnancy she had decided to keep It under wraps because of her twin being pregnant too all the limelight was on her "and hope" she asked_

"_She knows your pregnant honey but relax it's you we are concentrating on CAS can deal with Hope"_

_She hugged him tightly "it wasn't just cause of hope that I didn't say anything it's just everything that has happened and with patience being back it wasn't the right time"_

_Dean looked at her "you don't have to explain sum I know I have put you last lately and I am sorry for that….i just hope this makes up for it and from now on it will be you I will be thinking about and…the baby" he smiled and placed his hand on her stomach "can't believe I am gonna be a granddad again" he chuckled_

_She placed her hand on his " but this baby will have the best role model ever" she then kissed his cheek "now I gotta go Mary has decided she is going trick or treating and trying to drag Tom along with her"_

_Dean shivered he hated Halloween always had….the wiinchesters always seemed to be targeted on that day "ok honey" he smiled slightly and watched her walk down stairs, he then tilted his head noticing a small white piece of paper stuck to the curtain, he walked over and picked it up opining it slowly is simply read confront your fear" he shrugged and screwed it up putting it in his pocket._

_Damian yawned and walked in to the kitchen he switched on the kettle and leant against the side today was going to be the first day that his son Jayden had agreed to meet him and he was more than a little nervous,_

"_Morning" Dean J answered he walked in from the garden he kissed him softly and then washed his hands "she is being a bitch again"_

_Damian rolled his eyes and chuckled, Dean J was referring to the impala she had been playing up lately" what's she done now?"_

"_oh refusing to start and I can't find a damn thing wrong" he then looked up "its Halloween tonight and I promised crystal I would take her to see midnight madness that way your free to spend some quality time with jay"_

_Damian smiled and kissed him he loved that fact that dean had that father appeal about him, and crystal she was a sweet kid they got on well "wicked….just don't scare her this time"_

_Dean laughed and shook his head "weren't my fault she hates horrors baby"_

"_So why take her to one then….Dean I swear that girl is gonna start blaming me for letting you run wild"_

_Dean shrugged and leant against the side "meh she will be ok she is a tough kid fake monsters don't scare her"_

"_No just the real ones….remember Halloween they all seem to descend on us" Damian like his father hated Halloween it on that day his best friend was murdered and he never really got over it "_

_Dean sighed and kissed his head "it will be fine trust me" he smiled softly and walked into the living room._

_Damian shook his head he wanted to but he just knew something wasn't right….he then tilted his head and pulled out a piece of paper from the under the kettle he opened it and read it allowed "confront your fear" he shrugged and screwed it up throwing it in the bin figuring maybe it was dean's subtle way of saying get over the murder._

_Spike shook his head and grabbed the blood bag from the fridge he eyed Wolfe slowly "nah I think I will stay in tonight don't fancy Halloween" he answered as he drank the blood_

_Wolfe sat down and looked at him "oh come on spike it's fun Halloween is the one night you can do what you want and not feel bad about it" he grinned_

_Spike eyed him then huffed "oi I have fun 24/7 and never feel bloody guilty about it don't need a stupid night in the year to do that" he threw the empty bag in the bin and wiped his lips "besides said I would have Kat and hades round tonight"_

_Wolfe folded his arms "you could have told me I have invited Kristen and Jack"_

_Spike sighed and shook his head "sodden ell Jack he is bloody weird talks all aye and savvy and can't understand a buggering word he says"_

_Wolfe chuckled and kissed him "well you can try tonight…come on spike it's been ages since I have seen Kat or hades and he did save your life"_

_Spike nodded slowly it was true hades had saved him from getting attacked and killed by a hybrid so he did owe him that " fine then….just don't expect me to play parlour games with captain bloody sparrow" he then walked in to the back_

_Wolfe smirked and leant back against the chair he then saw a piece of paper sticking out he pulled it out and opened it "confront your fear" he shook his head muttering "very funny spike" he then tossed it in the bin and walked out._

_Dean sighed and looked out of the window it was now quarter past 5 and cordy had sent him out to pick up some Halloween costumes which he hated but decided to go along with he didn't want her yelling at him not today, he huffed slightly resisting the urge to yell out the impala window he was stuck in a traffic jam in his patience was wearing thin. He grabbed his phone as he rang loudly and answered "what!...no babe I haven't got them yet…cause I am stuck in a freaking traffic jam…yes I know but…" he dropped the phone as the whole place began to shake, he grabbed hold of the wheel and closed his eyes everything was moving._

_Damian grabbed on to the side and slid down "dean" he screamed_

_Dean j ran in to the kitchen narrowly avoiding the stuff that flew out of the cupboard he grabbed Damian and pulled him close._

_Summer screamed and fell down against the side she held on to the sofa and bit her lip waiting for the shaking to stop._

_Spike grabbed the side of the bed and Wolfe …."Bloody…..hell!"_

_Suddenly it stopped just as quickly as is started, Dean looked up car alarms were going off everywhere …he stared out of the window seeing a thin mist reach across the city…he shook his head and grabbed his phone "babe are you ok ?"_

_Dean j let go of Damian and shook his head he stood up slowly and helped him up "what the hell was that?"_

_Damian shook his head confused and a little scared "earthquake I think"_

_Dillon helped summer up and sat her on the sofa he moved her brown hair from her eyes "sis you ok?"_

_She nodded slowly "yeah…you?"_

_He nodded and sighed "guessing that was our first earthquake then"_

_Wolfe prized himself off spike and bit his lip "damn that was big"_

_Spike nodded and slowly stood up" worse I ever witnessed "he looked around the apartment and scratched his head "aint affected anything though so that's good"_

_Dean sighed and opened the impala door he stepped out nothing in the city seemed to have been touched, he shook his head an earthquake that big should have rocked the buildings but yet they were intact. He slipped his phone in his pocket and stood by the impala what the hell was going on?_

_Jensen ackles held the phone to his ear "no I am fine really just erm….ok when did they hire a twin for me" he bit his lip as he watched dean stand by the impala confused and a little unnerved "oh they didn't ok I guess I am seeing things…yeah no worries see you later Jared" he put the phone down and shook his head slowly something weird was going on._

_Damian sighed and sat down on the sofa he switched on the TV "maybe we can get something on what just happened…." His eyes then widened "what the fuck!"_

_Dean j walked in and stared at the screen he was speechless "erm…."_

_Damian looked up at him then back to the screen the guy he was watching was….him"_

_Spike sighed and slipped on his jacket "well it was bloody weird is all I mean nothing has been touched how is that even possible "_

_Wolfe couldn't answer he was too busy staring at the TV "spike get in here now!"_

_Spike walked in "what?" he then tilted his head "why is the slayer on TV?" he then almost fell backwards in shock "why the bloody hell I am on there as well"_

_Wolfe shook his head then felt the anger building he glared at spike "more to the point is why in the hell are you shagging her"_

_Spike gulped and stared at the two figures on the screen "oh…bollocks" he sat down slowly really confused "it's like my past life"_

_Wolfe covered his eyes "yeah and right now it's making me feel sick" he stood up and stormed in to the kitchen not sure what was going on._

_Spike grabbed the remote and switched to the information guide "erm weird it says here this is buffy the vampire slayer" he then read out loud "Buffy struggles to cope with her feelings for spike….hey that's me…."he carried on "so she goes to Tara for help maybe she was brought back wrong and is confused as to why she is feeling this way" he huffed "bollocks girl could never figure out what she bloody wanted anyway"_

_Wolfe stood in the doorway "spike switch it off this is just…weird"_

_He nodded and turned it off now so very confused._

_Dean sighed and shook his head he walked slowly over to the shops he then stopped dead "what the hell ?" he walked over to the tall blond figure "babe how did you get here /" he hugged her tight "yeah you must have orbed in thank god I was worried sick about you"_

_She pushed him off her and slapped him hard "excuse me ok I know I am gorges but I don't like random men hugging me even if you are hot "she narrowed her eyes at him then rolled them "oh great you"_

_Dean stared at her then rubbed his face "cordy it's me Dean"_

_She shook her head and pulled her black fur coat around her "how about you run along now and really you do know getting in to your character to much will rot your brain I know who you are I am not thick"_

_Dean scratched his head this wasn't the cordy he knew even though she looked older she still looked amazing "erm…ok"_

_She sighed and looked at him "look I know we didn't get on very well when we were filming together but let's just go for a drink maybe talk about it"_

_Dean nodded blankly "erm ok"_

_She stared at him then shook her head "damn your weird come on "she grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the bar "seem you have had too many drinks….either that or my performance wasn't that memorable which by the way is utter rubbish I excel in anything I do" she smirked and sat down "so how is Jared?"_

_Dean sat down watching her slowly right now he was in shock "who?"_

"_Are you on drugs?" she asked him then shook her head " god I hope not….look about what happened with us it was a moment of madness and my husband really doesn't need to know I don't do that all the time you know"_

_Dean nodded slowly "right" he shook his head and grabbed a beer eying her slowly "so erm you are?"_

_She stared at him disgusted "ok so I get you don't remember every girl you spend a night with but I thought maybe I made some kinda imprint on you…..Charisma Carpenter I played cordelia chase in Angel for years alongside David borranaz and James Masters ugh you said you loved me in that"_

_Dean swigged the beer down and nodded "ok" he was suddenly feeling sick "can you just excuse me for a minute sweetheart" he stood up and walked over to the bar he grabbed his phone and dialled when it was answered, "dude get bobby something damn weird is going on"_

_Damian paced up and down staring at the screen and at this version of him "ok what the hell is going on…that isn't me"_

_Dean j sighed and clicked on the information guide "ok says this is called Beverly hills 90210 you play a guy called Liam court wait Liam court is played by..Matt lanter"_

_Damian stared at him "that aint me I would never wear that….."He grabbed the laptop and typed in the name his eyes widened "holy…..shit"_

_Dean j walked round and sat down staring at the screen "damn there are a lot of pics of you" he smirked_

_Damian rolled his eyes "yeah but this isn't me that isn't my name and….i am not an actor" he stared at Dean "am I?"_

_Dean shook his head his eyes then cast to a small picture of him "what the fuck?" he clicked on the pic "Jensen ackles and Jared padalecki on the set of the new season supernatural" he gulped and shook his head " that aint me and that aint Sam"_

_Damian stared at the picture he then shivered "ok look there is tons of fan stuff on you and…ok me too then "he clicked through the sites "so you get to be in a cool TV show about killing monsters and I get a stupid teen soap just great" he folded his arms _

_Dean shook his head "they even got my name wrong look "he clicked on it "Sam and dean Winchester one I you have got to be kidding me"_

_Damian bit his lip "erm and why isn't dad…not you dad with mum look there is some weird bird" his mouth then dropped open "fuck that's Lisa ben's mum"_

_Dean j tilted his head then shook it "well they seem pretty friendly …..Freaking hell there's CAS "_

_Damian turned it off and shook his head "I don't like this world that isn't us"_

_Dean sat down "it's some kinda Halloween prank its gotta be right I mean this is damn weird"_

_Damian couldn't answer he was too busy staring at the TV "just got a hell of a lot weirder what the hell is my ex doing on the TV?"_

_Jenson paced the office and stared at Jared "I am telling you I saw myself standing by the impala" he scratched his head and sat down "how much did I drink last night?"_

_Jared shook his head and eyed his friend and co-worker "isn't just you I saw me I mean what I think was me except I think I am gay"_

"_Don't let Genevieve know she will kick your ass" he laughed then shook his head "no but seriously are you sure bob hasn't hired some body doubles and not told us"_

_He shook his head "no we would know and ha ha funny Jensen" he sighed and looked at him "has to be some stupid Halloween joke that's all"_

_Jenson eyed him "yeah but this guy was the spit of me dude only kinda younger which sucks"_

_Jared shook his head "look we know there are look a likes out there maybe we can just go and see him and ask what he is doing here"_

"_Yeah maybe…come on then "he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on them both walked out._

_Spike sighed and looked at Wolfe "I don't know what is going but that aint me it's some guy named James masters"_

_Wolfe shook his head "yeah well looks like you and acts like you "he huffed and folded his arms_

"_Says he is an actor and singer and get this American too so see aint me" he answered while trawling through the net_

_Wolfe glared at him "you were all over her spike and you loved it"_

_Spike glared at him "how many more times aint me….bloody hell" he then went back to the net "there are all actors…..bugger"_

_Wolfe looked up "what?"_

"_Well this is just weird….Damian, Dean and Angelus are on here too…crap and cordy"_

_Wolfe stood up and leant over his eyes went wide "fuck"_

"_One word for it they all have different names and again there all actors "he then bit his lip shocked "erm you're here"_

_Wolfe stared at himself "how can that be me…no that aint me "he shook his head "wait I am not real?"_

"_Well if you aint neither I am I or anyone else" he scanned it slowly "fan fiction a place to let fans know how they feel" he flicked through it and gulped "oh so it seems this spike people want him in different hook-ups …..Whoa Riley you have got to be bloody kidding me I hate that git"_

_Wolfe shook his head and scanned down "also dawn, glory and…..oh my good god…..Angelus"_

_Spike laughed nervously "guess they got that one right then" he shook his head "what is this"_

_Wolfe carried on looking down "well we have this fan fiction for everything I mean look Sam and dean lovers everyone wants that…..and ok damian this guy mat lanter …even he is mentioned in supernatural this show….eww" he shivered "that's just….wrong"_

_Spike looked down and burst out laughing he read slowly "Cas bent down and took Kyle's dick in to his mouth his whole length filled it greatfully….no one knew that dean's son was now cas's own personal sex slave" spike carried on reading "man this aint bad"_

_Wolfe stared at him "that's my brother….well not but still eww CAS he isn't gay and also married to hope so really wrong"_

_Spike nodded "yeah I mean as if Damian would be called Kyle" he shook his head as he kept reading "he has so gotta see this"_

_Damian shook his head and pulled away from the laptop he had found the same thing that spike had found, he stared at dean "tell me that is just…sick"_

"_I am still getting over the fact people want me and Sam together well not me but this Jensen dude"_

_Damian sat back and shook his head "look here there is a convention supernatural and angel combined maybe we should go to that try and make sense of what is going on….and oh my god as if I would call myself Kyle" he answered_

_Dean sighed and looked at him "its Halloween baby we can't get to England that quick"_

_Damian stared at him "we can…besides it says guest stars Jensen and Jared…..James masters and David borranaz….oh also this mat lanter character "he read down " the newest upcoming star mat lanter who plays dean Winchester's son in supernatural is appearing tonight" he shook his head " we gotta go I gotta see him"_

_Dean sighed and nodded slowly "fine but we should let the others know maybe they should be there"_

_Damian nodded in deep thought he was still staring at the picture of David borranaz "yeah" part of him didn't know what to think only that something really weird was going on….and was he indeed real or made up?_

_Dean sat back down and eyed charisma "look sorry about before sweetheart I am kinda in a loop right now"_

_She shrugged and looked at him "whatever I gotta go soon anyway have this damn convention to go to ugh I hate those places just glad it won't last long this time"_

_Dean eyed her slowly "convention …..Mind if I tag along?"_

_She finished her coffee and rolled her eyes "your there any way both of you are didn't you get the invite"_

_Dean thought for a second maybe if he went then he could work this out "oh yeah I must have just forgot to open it you know me busy...busy " he smirked knowing he had to try and act like this Jensen guy who he had figured must be a bit of an asshole _

"_she nodded " figures….well I am just going to powder my nose and then we can go "she stood up then grabbed him she pulled her to him " and maybe this time when we are there we can carry on the…." She brushed her lips against his "other night "she smirked then walked off_

_Dean gulped slightly that was unexpected…but did turn out her and this Jensen had, had a thing so he knew how to play it there. He picked up the phone and dialled his wife when she answered he spoke "babe listen something really weird is going on"_

_Cordy held the phone to her ear and nodded "you're not kidding I have just seen myself die on the TV" she answered slowly in shock_

"_Babe listen to me that isn't you it's just some stuck up herself actress names Charisma look it up on line"_

_Cordy tilted her head "hey I am not stuck up myself and I am no actress either thanks for that dean you know that's what I wanted to be years ago"_

_He rolled his eyes she didn't get it "just get Dillon to look up the name Charisma Carpenter it will make sense then…maybe….i gotta go see you later I love you" he put the phone down and stood up as she walked over to him "ok so let's go then "_

_She chuckled and shook her head "moods brightened then" she pulled him to her "can't wait to get this stupid thing over with then you and me are gonna have some fun"_

_Dean smirked "count on it" he watched her walk off thinking the women is a complete tart; he shook his head and followed her out._

_Cordy put down the phone still in shock she eyed the blond version of herself "ok I so wouldn't wear that"_

_Dillon walked in and shook his head "hearing that a lot…it isn't just you mum just had Damian on the phone they have look alike too except they are actors…dad has one look "he showed her the picture._

"_Where is Lorne we need him"_

_Summer sighed and walked into the kitchen "do you mean our Lorne or the guy that played him because well he is not with us any more rest in peace ….our Lorne is getting drunk in his apartment mum"_

_Cordy shook her head and orbed to Lorne she placed her hands on her hips and eyed him "ok you big lug you can't sit here and feel sorry for yourself you're always like this when Alex goes away" she helped him up and took the bottle of sea breeze off him "we need help Lorne and I mean now"_

_Lorne huffed as she took the bottle off him "hey and well I know but well" he sat down "ugh my head" he then sighed softly "I know what's going on kitten might be a little worse for wear but I can still feel a time shift of sorts"_

_Cordy sat down "a time shift?"_

_He nodded " yeah you see there is this other world where you and everyone else are just actors normal people….now our world and their world has shifted moulded in to one….so everything your life…it's all a big show to them…to you its real"_

_She shook her head shocked "so everything we have been through….the monsters vampires…..everything isn't real?"_

_He looked at her "to you yeah and us…this is our world the way we live it, but to them it's just acting"_

_Cordy sighed and looked at him "so how can we mend this I mean bring back our world?"_

_Lorne shook his head "working on it"_

"_Yeah looks like it getting here drunk…bet you don't even know what's caused this do you" she growled and stood up "you know what Lorne fine sit her getting drunk I will figure this out and get it back to normal but I am telling you this anything happens to my family in the meantime and I will never forgive you" she then orbed out._

_Lorne sighed and shook his head no one knew he and Alex had split up and that Lorne hadn't been feeling himself lately, he stood up slowly and walked into the back he knelt down "please stop this there my family"_

_The stranger laughed and shook his head "give me your powers Lorne and I will stop it if not come midnight every fear they have will be unleashed …they think it's funny at the moment I am only just starting"_

_Lorne stared up at him "don't hurt them"_

"_Hurt them? My dear Lorne tomorrow they won't exist only the actors that portray them…but if you give me what I want then I will make it stop"_

_Lorne gulped "but I will be human I need my powers to help them without them I am nothing"_

_He laughed again and grabbed him "you are nothing anyway Alex saw that and left"_

_Lorne shook his head "no you made him go away you made me this evil nasty person….i wouldn't have touched Alex if I was me but you made me in to that…beast"_

"_you had it in you all along I just brought it out….now time is running out….make your choice or watch your family vanish forever" he smirked_

_Lorne hung his head down he couldn't live without any of them he loved them all but he knew if he gave up everything he had then….this old evil would ruin not just his life but everyone's around him and nothing would ever be the same again._

_To be continued xxxx_


End file.
